


In the kitchen

by Fujoshichan69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Marco Bott, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/pseuds/Fujoshichan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco enjoys cooking for his boyfriend, especially when he has a proposal for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Marco week, prompt 2. “In the Kitchen”
> 
> let's face it, I am lazy trash but I had to at least do this prompt!!!! Part two of my fic “Kitchen” *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> please let me know of any spelling mistakes, this is unbetaed and English is not my first language. Also, what is formatting?

It was no secret that Marco's favourite place in his cozy house in the centre of Trost was the kitchen. It was a big room, bright and warm, there was a heavy wooden table that had been a pain in the ass to put into the room, and a couple of comfortable chairs. There were pots with herbs on the windowsill and jars with home made preserves in the pantry, fresh herbs and chillies were drying hanging from thread, absorbing the properties of the afternoon sun. Marco's grandma would have approved of this room. Good, old Abuela, Marco, thought munching on an apple. A big loud lady whose hair was in braids and who seemed to be always wearing an old checked apron. A kind plump woman with beautiful dark skin like the milk chocolate full of spices she used to prepare. During his childhood Marco spent a log time in her house, while both of his parents were working hard to make it in this cruel world. All the nice memories he had from Abuela happened in her kitchen. They would sit on the big oak table and play simple games; snakes and ladders, lotería, chinese checkers or cards, the smell and heat of the boiling pots enveloping them. Marco let his thoughts wander, his hands reaching for a slice of bread.  
Grandma knew how to make even the most menial of tasks fun.

“Let's see who can clean more beans” She used to say, while emptying a bag of dried beans on the table. Marco would immediately start working, carefully removing small pebbles and dirt from the pulses before dropping them in a bowl. Somehow, no matter how slow he was, he always won and Abuela would reward him with freshly made “besitos de abuelita” small round cookies that looked like marbles and were dusted with powdered sugar. Marco's lips would end up white and then he would kiss Abuela on the cheek, leaving a powdery trace. Then she would grab Marco in a cinnamon scented embrace before soaking the beans for an hour.  
The best part was always the dancing, Marco remembered while picking a cucumber slice from the salad bowl. Before cooking, Abuela would light a candle and put it at the feet of a small “San Pascual Bailon” statue that was on a single shelf next to the stove, after that she would say a small prayer that Marco couldn't remember now and then she would grab her grandson's hand and hoist him on his feet, to lead him in dance.

“Why are we dancing, Abuela?” he would ask in between giggles.  
“We're dancing for San Pascual” She would reply in her shooting smooth voice, rich like dulce de leche.  
“But why” he would insist, curious like all children.  
“Because if he is happy, my food will be extra delicious!!” Abuela would answer, patient like all grandmas  
“Your food is always delicious” was Marcos prompt answer  
“Well, that is thanks to San Pascual” Abuela would say, before kissing his forehead and turning on the stove.

A noise brought Marco to the here and now, the oven was telling him the food was ready. He had been cooking all morning, after all it was a special occasion. His one year anniversary with Jean. He fished for another cucumber slice.

Jean, beautiful and sexy Jean, with his whisky coloured eyes and cheeky smile. His soft blond hair and toned strong body. He would always be grateful to Eren and his house warming party, actually he was also grateful to his asshole of an ex, who made him feel the need to hide in the kitchen thus involuntarily contributing to his encounter with a kind and hot stranger, now a devoted boyfriend who was energetic and so confident that Marco could feel his confidence growing as well. He stabbed an olive with a small fork and ate it enjoying its strong taste.

The oven kept beeping and it wasn't until a slight burnt smell reached his nostrils that he actually opened it to remove the food. Darn Jean and his sexiness distracting him again and, as if summoned, the doorbell rang and Marco squealed, almost dropping the tray filled with delicious, albeit a bit too crispy cinnamon cookies.  
Marco quickly put the cookies on the table, tried to eat one but they were too hot, and removed his checked apron, heart pounding he rushed to open the door to find Jean holding a bunch of roses and a bottle of wine. Oh man, he looked yummy wearing those tight jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket.  
“Hello, babe” Jean greeted, kissing Marco sweetly and giving the bunch of red roses. The roses were so fragrant that Marco couldn't help to tear a small petal and put it in his mouth. It tasted sweet and perfumed.  
“Babe, don't eat the roses” Jean teased and came in, with Marco following him into the kitchen. Jean had to look for a place on the counter to put the wine. Marco giggled and put another petal in his mouth, letting it be filled with the scent of roses, then put the flowers in a jug resting in the sink and turned around to look at his boyfriend, his breath stopped when Jean removed his jacket, he was so fit, and the white t-shirt would cling to his trim waist, showing the shape of his godly abs. For a second, Marco felt self concious of his own hefty belly and his hands immediately moved to cover it. Jean was faster though, grabbing his hands and kissing them, before hugging Marco a bit too tightly.

“How is my gorgeous boyfriend today” He purred into his ear.  
“I am fine, Jean” He said, hoping his fast beating heart wasn't making too much noise.  
“Damn right, you're fine as fuck!” He said as he lowered his hands and gave a lustful squeeze to Marco's ass, earning a lovely squeak from him.  
“Jean!” he chided in still in a high pitched tone.  
“Well, stop tempting me with all those well-placed curves of yours” He said before kissing his ear and turning around to inspect his surroundings  
Marco thought he would burst into flames, he still wasn't completely used to somebody wanting him, desiring him body and soul like Jean did, but heck, it was the best feeling ever.  
“I see you've been busy, babe” Jean said in an amused tone that turned into worry. Every surface available in the room, apart from the table, was covered with plates and recipients containing delicious looking food.  
Marco didn't answer, cause his mouth was filled with a cinnamon cookie. They were not that good, too much time in the oven.  
“Marco, babe. Are you ok?” Jean asked, looking Marco in the eyes, well aware that his boyfriend tended to cook and eat too much when stressed. Marco's answer was to shove another cookie into his mouth.  
“babe, please, talk to me, what's wrong? Is Levi giving you too much work, cause I am not afraid of him and I will kick his short ass if I have to”  
“There's nothing wrong happening at work” Marco answered once he had finished swallowing. Jean waited for more, looking at Marco with his big whiskey coloured eyes. Marco took a deep breath, it was now or never.  
“Well, we've been together for a year now...” he stopped and his hands reached for another burnt cookie. Jean caught his hand and gently squeezed it, urging him to continue  
“...And I was wondering... if you wouldn't think is too soon, of course... you know... you could... move in with me?” Marco hesitantly said looking away, too afraid to see Jean's reaction.  
“OH, THANK GOD!!!” Jean exhaled loudly making Marco jump, definitely not the reception he expected. “I thought you were breaking up with me”  
“What? Why? Why would you think that?” Marco asked confused.  
“Well for starters you made all my favourite food. All of it” Jean replied eyeing the counter “I mean where the fuck did you even get cherries in the middle of autumn?”  
“Well, my friend Hitch knows a guy who can...” Marco stopped, it was a rhetorical question.  
“And, let's face it, babe. I am a bit of an ass” Jean added “I am cocky and crabby and crass and I am always horny and you are a beautiful cinnamon roll, to good and pure for this world” 

Marco laughed, loud and hard and soon Jean was laughing too “Jean, you dork. Why would I break up with you. I love you”  
“And I love you too” Jean said, hugging his boyfriend again and kissing him sweetly.  
“Is that a yes?” Marco asked after a minute of burnt cinnamon tasting kisses.  
“Fuck yes!” was the answer “But no backsies, you're stuck with my sorry ass”  
“Well, Luckily for me I love your ass” Marco said, grabbing greedily at his boyfriend's behind.  
“Is that so?” Jean teased “Is my lasciviousness finally rubbing off on you?”  
“I can be lewd too, if I want to” was the whispered answer as Marco's hands roamed freely groping and exploring Jean's frame, more deep kisses followed. Soon something was digging at his leg. Marco's hands moved to palm at the front of Jean's body, slowly and meticulously caressing his abs and then reaching for his crotch.  
“Oh, Jean, you're so hard already” he said cupping his boyfriend's amazing erection  
“it's all you, babe, you make me so fucking hard, I want you so much...” He whispered, kissing Marco again, deeper this time. They fumbled in the kitchen until Marco couldn't move anymore because the table was on his way. Sensing that Marco was securely put, Jean grabbed his hips and started rutting against him, by then Marco was as hard as his boyfriend and he enjoyed the friction, small moans escaping from his bitten lips.  
“Marco, please Marco...” Jean breathlessly begged in between heated kisses “I fucking want you so much, Marco, can I? Please?.  
“oh, Jean, yes” Marco moaned, he knew Jean was a proud man, he usually had a hard time asking for favours and yet here he was, about to go on his knees, pleading to his boyfriend for permission to devour him. It was in moments like this when Marco could do anything he wanted of Jean, but the only thing he wanted was to feel Jean's impossibly hard cock inside him.  
“Turn around baby, please let me eat you out” Jean purred, hips still moving like they had a mind of their own. Marco moaned what he hoped was an affirmative answer and with trembling urgent hands opened his trousers, Jean didn't waste a second dragging them down along with his underwear until they reached the other man's ankles. Marco had still the presence of mind to take one foot out of the bunched clothes before turning around. He had barely done so when he felt Jean's mouth on his ass, biting and kissing the plump flesh, and he had to lean his weight on his hands on the table to remain on his feet, the front of his thighs almost over the wood.  
“Marco, fuck, Marco!” Jean would chant like a mantra while rubbing his face on Marco's ass, as if we was trying to bury his face on his round butt, taking his sweet time enjoying his boyfriend's behind. Finally he spread his cheeks and licked along his hole, again, and again, his breath warming the wet trace of this tongue, making Marco shiver. Marco's knuckles were white from grabbing the table, and his thighs dug more on its edge  
“Babe you taste so good” Jean huffed in between licks and Marco tried to ignore the embarrassing amount of precome leaking on the table.  
“Oh, Jean!” Marco cried while his boyfriend's tongue dutifully did its work, driving Marco insane from the pleasure. Jean's tongue was magic.  
“Jean, if keep doing that I am gonna come” He managed to say. Jean stopped for a moment, but continued kissing Marco's butt.  
“You don't wanna...?” he asked playfully biting him.  
“No, I want your... I want you” He said, his face red. He loved when Jean talked dirty, but he didn't have the courage to say things like that.  
“Marco, I am gonna get the lube and condoms” Jean said, his hands scratching at Marco's wide sides “And when I come back I want to hear explicitly what you want, is that ok?  
“Y..yes” he stammered and as soon as Jean was out of the room, Marco, fast as lightning, moved to grab something from the top self and shoved it into the cutlery drawer. He almost tripped on his trousers, but he managed to come back to his previous position just before Jean walked in, completely naked, his impressive hard on bobbing with his movements. For a moment Marco forgot how to breathe.

“So, babe. What were you saying?” Jean asked placing himself behind his slightly bent boyfriend, getting close enough for Marco to feel his body heat without actually touching him.  
“Jean, I...” Marco started, but he bit his lip and said nothing else.  
Marco sensed Jean's heat withdrawing, but after a second he felt the the tip of his hard cock slowly dragging across his ass, leaving a moist trail behind.  
“Yes, babe? You were saying?” He said in his cocky voice and Marco could practically hear Jean's smile on his tone.  
“Jean, please... I want...” He moaned but he was interrupted by the gentle slapping of Jean's firm cock on his ass. Darn, this man knew how to tease, he couldn't take it anymore  
“Oh, Jean, please fuck me, please!” He said as he leaned completely on the table and opened his legs slowly. Marco smiled when he heard Jean groan, followed by the sound of the lube being opened. Success.  
“Baby, relax for me” Jean said, one lubbed finger gently circling his entrance. Marco mewled when the digit went in completely, fighting against the urge to clench when Jean skilfully curled his finger  
“Jean, more” he said and moaned louder when Jean obliged, carefully stretching his lover before inserting more fingers, giving his boyfriend as much pleasure as he could until he was ready.  
“babe, you want this?” Jean said, teasing his boyfriend's entrance with the tip of his condom wrapped dick.  
“Yes, Jean give me your cock, please!” Marco all but screamed. Who was begging now? He thought as Jean's delicious cock slowly slid in.  
“Oh, Marco, you feel so fucking good” Jean rasped, waiting for his boyfriend to get used to the slight burn before moving “ All of you is perfect, babe” he added starting a slow rhythm, Marco's response was incoherent mumbling moans, but Jean could hear the word “more” somewhere.  
“Fuck, Marco, I want you so much it drives me crazy” Jean gasped and Marco could not think anymore, all he was focusing on was on Jean's praise and the coiling in his gut that announced his impending release.  
“Oh, Jean, fuck me harder I'm almost...” he said placing all his weight on the left arm and directing his other hand to his now uncomfortably hard cock. All he needed was a couple of pumps before coming all over the table surface.  
“Fuck, babe, clenching like that's not fair” Jean said or at least tried to say cause he was interrupted by his own strong orgasm.

When Marco's brain cleared a little from the fog that was post orgasmic bliss, he noticed he was slumped on the table, Jean heavily on top of him, still occasionally spasming from pleasure.  
“babe, that was fucking awesome” Jean grunted.  
“Mmmhmmm” He mumbled  
Neither of them moved for a while longer, until they started getting uncomfortable, they were not on a enjoyable position anyways. Jean kissed Marco's neck before separating from him “We should clean ourselves” he added “And please throw away those cookies”. Marco stood up too and looked at the table with disgust. Did he just had sex bent over the kitchen table? He thought. Jeezus, people eat there! Now we was never gonna be able to invite his boss over for dinner. Levi was the kind of person who is too concerned about cleanliness, he even owned a black light!

Once having cleaned themselves and the table they were finally ready to have dinner. Jean was setting the table when a something occurred to him.  
“Babe! Now I have officially fucked you on every surface available!” He said triumphantly while reaching for the plates.  
“Have you now?” Marco answered teasingly  
“Yeah, you never allowed me to take you in the kitchen before” Jean added placing the wine glasses on the table  
“Well, since we are going to live together I thought it was only fair” the freckled man answered.  
“But I kinda feel like I desecrated your favourite room” Jean said looking for the forks and knives.  
“Jean, please, there is no need to feel like that, I...” but Marco couldn't finish, cause Jean was, looking at him confusedly, while holding a small statue on his hand.  
“Babe, what is your Saint Pascal doing in the cutlery drawer”

Marco didn't say anything, he just got tomato red and snatched his statue to place it on its shelf. Jean just exploded in laughter before hugging and kissing his boyfriend's face.


End file.
